Letters To Ginny
by Lady J. Malfoy
Summary: Ginny Weasley is getting love letters from Draco. Ron finds out. hilarity ensues
1. Back to Hogwarts

Letters to Ginny

Draco/Ginny

Disclaimer: The characters in this piece are owned by that most awesome JK Rowling. The plot and characters not included in the Harry Potter series are owned by me.

Rating: R

Plot Summary: Ginny Weasley is in her 5th year at Hogwarts. Two months into term she begins receiving anonymous love letters.

Chapter one: Back to Hogwarts.

"Ginny! Hurry up dear, Ron's already ready, which is a first. And if you don't hurry you and your brother will miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley yelled upstairs at Ginny.

"Coming, Mother!" Ginny replied.

Ginny Weasley was 15 years old and ready for a new term at Hogwarts.

Taking a final glance in the mirror and seeing, somewhat to her surprise, someone beautiful. Ginny had filled out nicely over the summer. Her hair had grown and was now midway down her back and still a deep red. She was still a little shorter that most of the girls in her year, other than that she liked what she saw, except for two things, her eyes and her tan. She had brown eyes right now, but she wanted green eyes like Amy Lee of Evanescence (her favorite band on WWN). And her tan… non-existent. She had white skin like a porcelain doll. And someone would probably mistake her for one if she stood still long enough.

"GINNY! NOW!" Her mother was getting pissed. Not a good thing.

"Moving mum." Ginny picked up her trunk and went downstairs as fast as she could.

"Good, you look lovely dear," her mother gave her a big hug. "Now off to platform 9 & 3/4."

(On the Hogwarts Express.)

"Ginny! Hey hon!" Her best friend Katrina Murphy was calling from a compartment she was sharing with their friend Colin Creevy and Kat's boyfriend, Brendan Tyler.

"Hey guys!" Ginny entered the compartment and sat down next to her friend.

Kat was a normal girl except for the fact that she was originally from America, she ran away to escape the abuse and neglect she got when she was back home opting to live at her favorite aunt's house in Hounslow with her maternal Grandmother who was awesome. Kat's parents had changed since she had moved six years ago, they even invited her back to thestates. But she loved her friends and boyfriend too much.

She had an accent she said was from Baltimore, things like "hon", "y'all" and "haul ass" were used frequently to show she was different. Kat had the most amazing eyes Ginny had ever seen before. They were green with specks of orange and the color of the Caribbean waters all in one.

Kat also had a strong personality. She thought it had to do with Kat maturing at an early age to have the strength to fly to another country to get away from her family. Her aunt's family was in the Order and her cousin, who was like a brother to her, was killed fighting against Voldemort over the summer. Kat didn't show it but Ginny knew that she was depressed because there was less of a sparkle in her eyes but they still had a certain fire in them.

"So, Ginny, what books have you read this summer?" Kat was always interested in what happened over her friend's summers being the biggest gossip in all of Hogwarts.

"Ooh! I've read some good ones!" Ginny was an avid bookworm. More so than Hermione, this was hard to do. But there was a dark side to the reading. This summer she had read a book about a boy a year older than her who was from an evil family. They were powerful and rich, but horrible, mean, cruel people. And she had fallen in love with the main character, who was a great person, rebelling quietly against his father and setting his mother free, who had been trapped under his father's rule. Ginny hated this feeling. She liked being in love but hated who she was in love with. And deep down she knew whose family this reminded her of, and she shuddered just thinking about it.

"And the plot of this one was really emotional, unlike any of the one's I had read recently and…"

A dark haired dark eyed girl came into their compartment. "Sorry to interrupt. I was doing… something. Anyway, what did I miss?"

"Hey Rebecca! We were just talking about what I had read over the summer. Speaking of hobbies, how's ABBA coming along?"

(A/N: everyone is in Gryffindor btw. :-p)

"Its grood. I requested some songs to be played on WWN this summer and guess what?" Asked Beccs.

"What?" Asked everybody at the same time, an ability they had perfected since second year.

"They actually played Waterloo and Ring, Ring!" Beccs was absolutely giddy with joy.

"That's great Beccs! I still like Gimme, Gimme, Gimme better though." Said Ginny.

(At the back to school Hogwarts feast.)

Hermione and Ron were making out at dinner, again, and Harry was silently pining over Cho, again.

Well anyway, the fab five were all chatting about their adventures over the summer, except for Kat and Brendan who were making out…again. Over all most couples were making out at dinner except for the few different house relationships like Beccs and her boyfriend Richard McMullen in Ravenclaw.

"Ahem!" Dumbledore stood up and got everyone's attention after a few seconds. "As all of you know, the ministry has openly admitted to Voldemort coming to power again." The crowd flinched a little. "Some of you students were not around the last time this happened and consider yourselves lucky. But I warn you all, do not go out looking for him." He gave a warning glance at the Gryffindor table.

"On a happier note, we are awarding a prize to the people with the highest grades of their year, house and gender. For the Girls it is 5th year Gryffindor. And for the boys it is 6th year Slytherin. You will each receive your own

rooms this term. Congratulations and keep up the good work. With that I say goodnight and may this year be a great and safe year."

"How the bloody hell did Malfoy and his lot get good enough grades to get their own rooms?" Ron exclaimed as they all made their way up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Except for Crabbe and Goyle, the Slytherin boys are almost as smart as me. Not quite, but almost. As for you two… the only reason you're not failing is because I hound you two about studying and homework." Hermione said coolly.

"Yeah… whatever." Harry was still upset about Cho.

"Look Harry, we know you are still upset about Cho. But she's just a girl. And if you haven't noticed, there are many of us out there who are good looking and still single who would drop everything to go out with you! So quit being such a drama queen." Scolded Hermione.

"Aww… is poor little Potter having girl problems again?" Malfoy sneered as they passed him.

"Shove it Malfoy. It's none of your fucking business anyway so leave us alone!" Ron yelled.

"Is this your new job Weasel? Fighting Potters battles for him? Does this mean your family can afford to eat now?"

"Malfoy, why are you such an ass?" Ginny was getting involved in the battle now but really didn't want to for reasons she didn't know.

"You might get some new robes now mini-Weasel. Since you are sticking up for ickle Potter now too."

"Hey Malfoy! Want to become the amazing bouncing wonder ferret again? I can make you that if you are so hell bound on pissing me off." Now it was

getting ugly. Kat never gets into battles. She loathes them.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Or is that phrase too big for your American brain to understand?"

"I know what it means, ferret boy. And you didn't make that up on your own. It's from a muggle movie!" Katrina was getting pissed. You did not want to make fun of where she was from. Ever.

"What crawled up your ass and died Malfoy?" Ginny was getting more embarrassed and she could not for the life of her figure out why.

"Hmm… another muggle saying correct? I bet you got that one from mudblood Granger as well?" Malfoy started smirking and Ron was getting out of Harry and Hermione's grip on him when all of a sudden…

"That's IT!" There was a loud pop and a flash of blue light and Malfoy was yet again the silvery blonde amazing bouncing wonder ferret again, sailing through the air at Kat's control.

"Yay Kat!"

There were many shouts of W00t! W00t! and Yes! Coming out through the roar of laughter.

"I think that's enough Kat." Said Ginny. She still didn't know why she wasn't laughing.

"But Gin, it's just getting good!" And Kat sent Malfoy bouncing over the chandelier with great ease.

"Kat do you want to get in trouble? I am serious. If Snape catches you are his for the taking!" That got Kat's attention. Kat was scared of Snape, more than Neville was. She said Snape reminded her of her father.

"Done." Kat cast the reversal spell and Malfoy was back to normal lying on his back on the stone floor looking up at Kat with such loathing.

"You're lucky that I'm in a good mood today." And with that he stormed off towards the dungeons.

_Next on Letters to Ginny…_

"_Hey Gin? What's that?"_

_A black owl swooped down in front of her during breakfast and giving her a note._

"_Dunno."_

I'll try to make it more of a D/G romance next time kk?

Grood- owned by

Song titles Waterloo; Ring, Ring and Gimme, Gimme, Gimme- owned by the Swedish Band ABBA

I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request- from movie _"Pirates of the Caribbean"_

W00t! W00t!- owned by

ABBA- Owned by the band ABBA


	2. Letters Of Secrecy

Letters to Ginny

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everybody!!! Here's another chapter! Hope ya like it! XOXOXO! Gem :-p

(Breakfast two months later)

Everything was going well so far this year. Malfoy had stopped being a large prick to just being a small twinge in the ass now and then. Ginny loved her classes but still didn't have a boyfriend. But her friends were all happy and, everyone except Colin and herself were all going out with someone. Guys were always drooling over her. But Ron just had to get in the way and scare every guy that looked at her away. 'Stupid Ron!' Ginny thought. 'I'm miserable because he thinks that everybody would end up hurting me! And that's just not true! It's not like I would be going out with Malfoy.' Ginny blushed at the thought.

"Hey Gin. Why are you blushing?" Kat asked too many questions.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Ginny was a horrible liar.

"So not true. You are still blushing, and who are you thinking about?" Kat was getting an evil grin on her face.

"Shut up Kat. It's none of your- hey, what's that?"

A large regal looking owl with silver wing tips landed in front of them with a note for Ginny tied to its leg.

"Hmm… I never get mail except from Mum. And this couldn't be the new replacement for Errol she was talking about."

"Well aren't you going to open it? It says it's for you." Kat was getting inquisitive and nosy. Danger, danger! Warning, warning!

"I'll open it. Geeze! A person stops to think for one minute…"

Ginny opened the note;

_Ginny, _

_Meet me by the statue of Erwin the Eccentric on the third floor at seven tonight. Come alone._

"That's odd." Ginny wondered out loud.

"What? Who's it from?"

"It's not signed. But it look's like a guy's handwriting…"

"Ooh! Ginny's got a secret admirer! What's the note say?" Kat will not shut up!

"It says, 'Meet me by the statue of Erwin the Eccentric on the third floor at seven tonight. Come alone.'"

"Very romantic! 'Ooh Ginny I love you!' 'No I love you more!' And then you accidentally start snogging the statue! Can't you just see yourself snogging Erwin the Eccentric?" Kat was nearly sobbing with laughter.

"Shove it Kat. And do you have any idea who this is from?"

"Not a clue Gin. Not a clue." Kat continued to scarf down her cereal so she could get back to snogging Brendan.

_Meanwhile…_

Harry- sulking.

Ron and Hermione- snogging.

Colin- eating.

And a certain Slytherin was petting a black owl with silver tipped wings on the head gently…

_Next time on Letters to Ginny…_

"_Hello? Umm… is anyone there? I was supposed to meet someone here."_

"_Yes. And you are right on time."_

"_YOU!"_

Mwahahahahahaha! You will never know who it is! jk. You probably already know. :-(

Oh, well. I try. Gem

Danger, danger! Warning, warning!- I think it is from an old Sci-fi series called _"Lost in Space"_ I am not sure though. Will have to get back to y'all on it…


	3. Secret Meeting

Letters to Ginny

Chapter 3- Secret Mettings

Hey everybody! Ok! Fasten your seatbelts! It's almost romance time! Hopefully something in this chapter… I dunno. Read and review!!!!! Gem :-D

'Ginny, what are you going to do about this?' Ginny thought to herself during her Defense against the Dark Arts lesson that morning. Her heart was racing at the thought.

'Why is this happening? I haven't a clue who sent this. Why should I even go? I could get into some kind of trouble. And what if it's a joke like in that book 'Carrie' and I could get blood poured all over me.'

"Miss Weasley, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Asked professor Lupin, who had returned to teach at Hogwarts.

"No professor."

"Thank you Ginny. Now to continue with our lesson…"

'Good grief Ginny! Get a hold of yourself! It's bad enough that you have a secret admirer, who I might go meet tonight…'

"Gin!" Kat whispered.

"What?"

"What is wrong? Oh gods, hold on." Kat got out a separate sheet of parchment.

"_Ginny what the hell is up with you? It's like you are lost in your own little world over there. Are you having second thoughts about tonight?"_

"_Yes! This is so hard. I want to get out and see who wants to see me, but… I could get in trouble, or worse."_

"_Look. I have an idea. Harry still has that invisibility cloak right?"_

"_Yeah why?"_

"_I'll go along under the cloak and if anything starts to happen that you don't want I'll jinx them from under the cloak. Is that ok?"_

"_Yeah that's great! Thanks Kat, you're the best!  _

(Later at lunch)

"Hej guys. What's goin' on?" Asked Beccs.

"Not much but Ginny has a secret meeting with a certain mystery man tonight." Kat got that evil grin again…

"Ooh! Who is this mystery man Gin? Anyone we know?"

"No. I got an anonymous note at breakfast saying to meet him at the statue of Erwin tonight at 7:00. It's a bit disconcerting really…"

"Well all the luck to you girlie!" And with that Beccs walked off towards Richard and they weren't seen until potions next class.

(Later that night in front of the statue of Erwin the Eccentric)

"Umm… hello? I was supposed to meet someone here…" Ginny was really nervous at meeting her mystery man.

"Hello Ginny. And you are right on time."

"Oh my gods! YOU! Why the hell did you drag me out here getting my hopes up that someone might actually want to go out with me! Thanks so much. This was really cruel, Malfoy."

"Wait. Don't leave Ginny. I didn't mean to trick you. I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you." Malfoy… was being nice… Ginny was baffled at the idea.

"I already know how you feel about me and all my friends! You hate us all! Another dream of mine shattered tonight Malfoy, thanks so much! You're such a wonderful person!" 'Uh-oh. I shouldn't have said that. That was too much. I have just hinted my true feelings for Malfoy… to Malfoy. This is not good!'

"What was that? Did you just say I ruined a dream of yours by my hating you?"

'Oh great. He's not as daft as most guys. Shit. I am so screwed.' Ginny thought.

"Ginny? Was that supposed to mean that you like me?"

"Damn-it. Yes. I do like you. Are you happy now? I've just revealed a horrible thing about me that I wouldn't even admit to myself to you! Of all people. That's it. My life is fucked. You cannot tell anyone. Do you understand?"

"Ginny. Look at me."

'Why is he being normally polite?' She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Ginny… I invited you here tonight to tell you I have liked you for two years now and I finally thought that I should just tell you my true feelings."

Ginny had collapsed on the floor on her knees at his feet. "No. You're lying to me. Don't do this to me. I don't deserve this torture." She started crying as she stood up.

He grabbed her shoulders as she turned around to leave. "Ginny look at me. I am not lying to you. Please for once believe me, even though I don't deserve your trust."

Ginny looked him in the eye. There was a certain softness there that wasn't there on all of their previous encounters.

"I…" Ginny couldn't speak the rest of her sentence because Ma- Draco, her Draco, had pulled her into a passionate kiss. It sent a shiver down her whole body.

'Oh my gods!' Kat thought. 'I'm getting out of here before I see anything that I don't what to see!'

Kat slipped out the door to the main hallway on that floor just as Ginny put her arms around Draco's neck and he slipped his arms around her thin waist.

Draco slipped his tongue past her lips as Ginny did to him, meeting mid-way. Soon it was 8:00 and they didn't care. Ginny just wanted to feel like this forever, in the arms of her Draco. HER Draco. Her lover, her friend, her dragon, her release, her boyfriend. Ginny was especially happy at the last thought. Ginny slowed down and gradually stopped, not wanting to shock herself at the fact of being back in the real world, and not in her world of infinite passion.

"Draco?" Ginny said softly while standing there hugging him and slowly swaying to imaginary music in her head.

"Yes love?"

Damn she like the sound of that!

"This means we are going together now right?"

"Of course Ginny. What did you think?"

"I was just making sure. I mean, I get confused by these things. Because you are only my second boyfriend because Ron always- oh my gods!"

"What Ginny?" Draco asked breaking apart from their hug to look at Ginny properly.

"My brother, he'll flip if he finds out you and I are going together." Ginny looked seriously worried.

"Don't worry Ginny love, if he finds out, so what? He'll have the shock of his year. Let him and anyone else look. I don't care." And with that he kissed her lightly on the forehead with ease him being a good five inches taller than her. "Come on Gin. We've got to get to our dormitories before nine or we'll get detention."

Ginny smiled evilly. "I wouldn't mind being stuck in detention if it was with you."

Soon after, they left and headed for their dorms.

(Breakfast the next morning)

"Ginny! So, tell your best pal what happened last night with your dragon." Kat asked.

"I'll tell you later." And Ginny picked up her bag, gave a quick wick and a smile to Draco and was on her way. "Come on Kat, we'll be late for potions if you don't hurry."

"You better spill soon 'cause something's got you in the best mood I've seen you in all year."

On that note they went off to potions.

What will happen next??? Will Ron find out??? Does Kat dye her hair??? And will Draco and Ginny stay together??? Stay tuned!!! 

Hej- Swedish word for 'hey' taught to me by my friend Suzy! Props to Suzy!!!


	4. Love With Friends and Enimies

Letters to Ginny

Chapter 4!!!!

A/N: Hey everybody! Well it's here! CHAPTER 4!!! Hope you all like it! Read and review! Please! Please please please! Review!

(In potions, note from _Kat_, Ginny, and _Beccs_.)

"_Who is this mystery man of yours and why are you in such a good mood?"_

"_It's Malfoy. And I will tell you all soon why I am in such a good mood."_

"_Congrats on last night."_

"_OMG! When did you leave last night and how much did you see? Tell me or you are so dead!"_

"_I left right after y'all started kissing cause it is damn weird to see your best friend making out with Malfoy, no offense."_

"_Good. Cause I will tell you what happened later. This is potions where notes are not allowed to be passed! I will write later I promise."_

Ginny then worked on her potion until she was so distracted by thinking about Malfoy, she accidentally made her shrinking potion bright orange instead of silver.

"Miss Weasley," said a cold slimy voice, "What is the difference between the color the potion is supposed to be and the color your potion is."

"Sorry professor. I was distracted. I accidentally added too much shredded boomslang skin. It won't happen again."

"Well 15 points from Gryffindor for not following directions. And 5 points because I don't like your hair today."

"Sorry professor."

Ginny went through the rest of potions fuming because of the hair comment. 'He should not be able to make fun of my hair. He's a TEACHER! This bites.'

(Later that day at lunch)

"Hey Ginny, you've got a Draco-gram. Lover boy has sent you another letter." Kat told Ginny as she sat down to lunch.

"Really? I didn't expect one so soon." Ginny looked surprised and was so happy she could scream!

The note read;

_Ginny,_

_Meet me in the library tonight at 7:00. I hope to have a repeat of last night._

_Draco._

"Well. I won't be back 'till late tonight girls. I've got to go to the library."

"The library?" asked Beccs. "Sure… I know you love going to the library. What are you going to do? Study? The only studying going to be done is your tongue studying the inside of his mouth."

"Beccs, stop being so pessimistic. It's just snogging, gods. And you should not be criticizing me about going far. I know what you and Richard did in your dorm last week. Don't deny it. You forgot to put the silencing charm on your door." Said Ginny in a hushed voice.

"Ok, Ok! I won't criticize. I am sorry." Beccs started blushing.

"And why didn't you tell us you and Richard hooked up? I mean we wouldn't have been mad. Well I wouldn't cause I have been in your shoes." Replied Kat, her blushing now too.

"Well I feel just lovely now." said Ginny. "Why am I the only one out of all of you all that is still a virgin? I feel so left behind. And who did you lose yours to Kat?" Poor Ginny, she hated feeling left out of everything.

"Who do you think? Brendan of course. And Gin, it's not that you lose it, it's who you lose it to counts, and if you are happy by doing it. Many things play into it, believe me."

"Kat's right Gin. I thought about it over the summer because at the end of last year he said he wanted to take our relationship to the next level. And it took me two moths to figure it out, and I was ready in mid September."

"I'm glad that you two found the right person to do it with. You must be so happy about it. So since you are all so happy together, I take it you are going to the Halloween

Ball together with your men?"

"Our _men_? Ginny they are our boyfriends not our playthings. Or you can refer to them as our lovers, since we have gotten that far…" Kat started blushing again.

"You are going with Draco to the ball right Ginny?" Beccs implored.

"I hope so. It will either be our public coming out party or our public downfall when Ron finds out." Ginny hadn't thought about the ball at all and it was next weekend too!

"When I find out what?" Ron and Hermione had stopped snogging long enough for Ron to shout around Brendan. "I heard my name."

"We were just talking about how good a couple you and Hermione make." Kat was a great liar. Many years of experience.

"Aww, thanks Kat. Now if you'll excuse us." Hermione said but then went right back to snogging Ron as if nothing had happened.

"They are way too absorbed if you ask me." Said Ginny. "I don't know how Hermione gets all her homework done if she and him keep snogging like that all the time."

"Do you think Hermione's lost it yet?" Beccs asked.

"No. She's too much of a good girl. She'll probably so full frontal snogging and every thing but, not sex. Hermione, sex, never." Kat replied.

"We can continue this at dinner, time for transfiguration." Ginny never wanted to be late for McGonagall's class. It was her favorite.

"Gods that was hard!" Exclaimed Kat as the girls were coming out of transfiguration that afternoon. "Thank goodness we've got a free period next, I've got to go soak my wand in some cold water, it's over heating from all the work I did."

That day they had to transfigure toads in to tables. Though Colin did manage a toadstool. (A/N: sorry, I know, BAD joke.)

"I rather enjoyed it." Said Ginny.

"Hermione wannabe." Kat muttered under her breath.

"I am not a Hermione wannabe. I am an individual."

"Could we stop fighting please? I need help on my charms homework from yesterday, Ginny, please?" Beccs was not the best at charms. She swept the floor in potions but wasn't the best charmer.

"No problem Beccs. I'll admit that was hard. But you'll get the hang of the happiness charm in no time." Ginny was an amazing charmer. She could do every charm ever taught at Hogwarts.

"It's still nice outside, do you girls want to go do homework by the lake? I can conjure us up a blanket." Kat loved going outside.

"Sure! We haven't been outside since last week, well to relax, anyway… I digress." Beccs was an odd girl.

"Well yes, let's go with that." Kat gave Beccs an odd look.

Ginny took out her wand and a small box, "Play WWN," she told it and started to play Rock Show by Blink 182.

" I love this song!" Kat's a big Blink fan.

"Meh… I prefer"

"ABBA! We know Beccs we know! Out of sex, money or ABBA you would prefer ABBA every time!" Kat was kind of sick of ABBA.

"Not true, 9 out of 10 times probably! And I could use the money to buy ABBA stuff."

"OK, you are not allowed to talk about ABBA for the rest of the day. I am sorry for this Beccs but I am getting so annoyed by it today. Sorry." For some unknown reason Kat was getting super pissed.

"Gods Kat, somebody's PMS-ing today. When are you due, cause for the sake of Beccs I hope it's soon." Ginny said.

"I'm sorry everybody I didn't mean to snap like that, I was just sick of ABBA. Now can we just listen to WWN and study?"

"Sure, can you help me now Ginny?" Beccs asked.

"No problem Beccs I would love to help you."

And for the rest of the afternoon they sat outside laughing any chatting and feeling happier and closer than before.

(Later that night in the library)

"Draco, are you there?" Ginny asked as she walked into the library.

"Gin, over here." He said quietly.

"Hey you." Ginny was ready for some heavy snogging tonight and some getting to know each other cause she wanted to know his world.

She sat down next to him at a secluded table and kissed him on the cheek.

"So Miss Weasley what are we going to do tonight? I was hoping to get to know you better."

'Oh my gods. Can he read my mind?' Ginny thought to herself. "I'd love that." She smiled at him.

"Great Ginny. Because I want to know you so much, and be your best friend before your boyfriend. I want to know you better than anyone else does." Draco said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you Draco, I'm so glad you feel that way."

And with that they started talking until way after curfew.

SO? Was this as good as the last chapter? DO TELL ME! Lylas! Gem

Rock show- Owned by Blink 182

Out of sex money or…-quote from my friend Jon! Props to Jon!


	5. Halloween Secrets Revealed

Letters to Ginny

Chapter 5!

A/N: Hey everybody! This will also be posted on soon but it will still be on Xanga, it's just getting a summer home. Lol. I will still update Xanga. Well here's chapter 5 hope ya like it.

(Breakfast that Saturday of the Hogsmeade trip)

"Ginny are you ready to go get your costume for the ball? The carriages are leaving soon." Kat asked Ginny as she was reading in the common room as Beccs came up behind her, holding hands with Richard and sharing a secret smile with each other.

"Yeah coming." Ginny said, shoving her book in her bag and heading off with her friends.

"Ginny, over here." Malfoy called, the cool October wind whipped his chin length silvery blonde hair around his muscular face. Every girl in a twenty foot vicinity thought he was a sex GOD.

(A/N: _Swoon…_)

"Hi Draco." He pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss.

"Hey Gin, you've got to breath sometime!" Kat said and smiled as Ginny pulled back and gave her an evil look. "And we have to go get costumes for the ball. And it's bad luck to see your date in her costume before the ball! So, Malfoy, go play nice with the other kids, or come get your costume."

"I'll go get my costume, and I promise not to look at Ginny." Draco said with some dislike at the last bit.

"Good, then it's a date, looks like you have a guy to hangout with after all Brendan." Kat said as the guys shook hands and said normal guy grunts of greeting (I swear, that's what they do!).

With that they all strolled of together towards Miss Fit's Costume shop.

"Kat I hate this costume!" Ginny said as Kat pulled her into something. "It's too tight and too sluttish and I will not wear it!" Ginny said on the girls' side of the costume shop.

"Gin, you haven't even looked in the mirror yet, you would be surprised!" Kat said as she smiled at Ginny and told her to go look in at herself.

"Ka-at!" Ginny wined. "I don't want to look like a whore for the ball!"

"You won't I promise."

Ginny looked in the mirror, and to her surprise, liked what she saw.

"Ok. You're right. Let me get it off and we're buying this silly thing. Here's the tag, go get it wrung up and I'll be out in a minute." Ginny was happy because she was going buy something amazing that she loved and wasn't to sluttish.

(Halloween! Ginny, Kat and Beccs getting ready for the ball. :-D)

"Ok time for me to do everybody's make up! It's a good thing we're getting ready in your room because ours are much smaller than this." Kat said.

"Great! Ok Kat, do me up."

With a wave of her wand Kat said 'Halloween makeup' and Ginny was lookin scary.

"All right Gin! Lookin hot!" Said Kat.

"Why thanks hon!" Ginny said mimicking Kat's drawl.

"Kat do mine now please!" Beccs was rushing around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Ok girl just stop pacing and give me a chance to focus on you! Geeze! What is up with you?" Kat asked.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy to be going to the ball with Richard yet feeling clichéd too because we are going as a famous Halloween couple."

"What's so wrong with that?" Asked Kat. "Brendan and I are going as a famous couple, but not a Halloween couple."

"Cool! I don't know what Draco's going as, but he's gonna be hot as always!" Ginny said with a slightly exaggerated swoon.

"Ok, now, Beccs, lets go back to our rooms and put on our costumes ok?" Kat asked.

"Coming." And with that they went to get ready for the ball.

Draco was getting ready for the ball in his dorm. He didn't know what Gin was wearing but he knew she would look beautiful in whatever she wore. He, dare he think it, loved her.

'Do I?' Draco thought to himself quietly. 'I mean, I think she's beautiful, but do I really love her? Yes. I do. I would do anything for Ginny. But what will my father think? His son and a Weasley. But I don't care. Father can go fuck himself anyway. He's a stupid bastard. May he rot in hell with his other death eater 'buddies'.'

After getting this pile of crap out of his system Draco was ready to get into his costume. He was going as a dementor. He was going just for kicks, and everyone else was going so what the hell?

Draco pulled his costume over his head while listening to Linkin Park's Breaking the Habit. He loved Linkin Park. They were his favorite band.

He was ready. To break the habit. He was going to disobey his father publicly. He was going to love a Weasley. And not give a flying fuck about what he said. It's not like he could do anything about it! Dumbledore passed a rule that parents couldn't take their children out of school for any reason this year. Dumbledore had so many charms and protections on the school it was better protected than Gringotts. And no one had broken in since first year, and after that the goblins upped the security and no one could get in, ever.

He was ready; he left to go get Ginny.

Ginny was almost ready, she was going as a female dementor. But with no hood. She was looking bitchin'. She was thinking about Draco and how much she, 'Oh my gods, do I love him?'

She was listening to Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway.

'I can not fall in love with him! My dad would kill me! A Weasley and a Malfoy? Like that's a storybook romance! I scoff! His dad would kill him and mine would kill me. It's like some screwed up version of Romeo and Juliet except we're not as daft.'

Ginny was taking the words of the song seriously. She was going to take a chance. She was going to break the chain. She, little good girl Ginny was going to love a Malfoy. She was going to let her hair down and live free! Ginny loved him and that was what mattered. But she hoped he felt the same way.

She was ready to put her heart on a limb and climb out to get the sweet fruits of her labor. Ginny left to go meet Malfoy for the ball.

"Ginny, you look beautiful love, umm… what are you?" Draco asked as he kissed her forehead and laced his fingers through hers.

"I'm a girl dementor, and it looks like we match baby." She looked up and smiled at him. "Did you plan this? Kat told you not to look. But I guess you are too much of a bad boy. And now I have to kiss you and steal you soul for that."

Ginny leaned up and kissed him. Giving him all the passion stored up inside her for the past years, fulfilling girlhood dreams of longing. He kissed her back, with the same passion and his hood fell back just as, you guessed it, Ron, Hermione and Harry came through the portrait hole to see them snogging.

"GINNY! What the hell are you doing? Have you lost your bloody mind?" Ron shouted at them. Ruining Ginny's moment of passion and really scaring the shit out of her.

"Look Weasel" Malfoy started, but Ginny put a hand to his mouth and stopped him.

"I'll handle this." She said.

"Ron, you are not my bodyguard anymore. I'm a big girl now, you can trust me not to make a bad choice. I can protect myself, and I know I've made the right choice. Can you trust me?" Ginny asked with pleading in her eyes.

"Ginny I trust you, it's just that piece of scum I don't trust!" Ron said as he attempted to get out of the hold Harry and Hermione had on him.

"No Ron! I'm starting to think you don't trust ME! You have nearly cursed guys who tried to ask me out! I'm in no need of a body guard now Ron. I can make the right choice. Just believe me ok?" Ginny walked over to Ron and gave him a hug and whispered this into his ear. "I know I have made the right choice here. Just let me go."

"Ginny I don't know why you want to do this. But I'll let you go with this stupid bastard. But heed these words Malfoy; if you make my sister shed one tear, just one, you are in a new world of hurt, understood?" Ron threatened.

"I won't hurt her Weasley. I promise to be a good little boy like Saint Potter here." Malfoy said.

"Draco, don't do that." Ginny said lacing her fingers through his. "There's light at the end of the tunnel and we might just have a chance, don't fuck it up. Ok baby?" She said quietly to him.

"Sorry Ginny, but we have history, you and I don't. I'll try to be good." Draco replied quietly to her.

"Is everybody ok with the current situation?" Ginny asked, getting a small yes from all her friends. But getting a large 'Go Ginny' from Kat, her date and Beccs and Richard who had already seen the before public exclusive showing of Draco and Ginny. Then the fab six now walked down towards the ball.

"But Draco," Ginny said softly so only he could hear, "I love you when you're bad."

(At the ball!)

Everybody was having a great time; the Wizarding Wireless Network had set up this performance by a hologram of the bands, giving the ball a real look and feel.

"And that was 1985 by Bowling for Soup! A great song! And now it's time for a slow dance, Kelly Clarkson's A Moment Like This A classic, ok couples, get out there and dance." And a hologram of Kelly Clarkson appeared and started belting out the song.

"Do you want to dance Gin?" Draco asked as all of her friends were leaving to go dance.

"Sure, why not?" Ginny loved to dance but she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable by being, what her friends called her, a dancing freak she could dance to anything with a beat She danced to pop, Goth-rock , slow songs and hip-hop.

They got up and danced next to Ginny's friends as Pansy just arrived at the dance with her date, an unknown Slytherin 7th year boy that Draco couldn't stand for him being a known death-eater-in-training.

"Draco? Is that you? Who's that you got there?" Pansy asked as Ginny turned around to see who was talking to them.

"Hello Parkinson. What brings you from your bedroom to the ball? Got bored did we? Or just tired?" Draco said with loathing. He could not stand Pansy. She was the biggest slut of the school and having slept with half of the guys in it.

"Mini-Weasel? Malfoy is this some kind of sick joke? I new you were sneaking out with someone but this abomination? This can't be true!" Parkinson was speechless after Draco gave Ginny a smile.

"Parkinson, I believe you have met my girlfriend Ginny? I think you're a bit lightheaded dear, you should go lay down, or are you sick of doing that for tonight?" Malfoy was getting feisty.

"Draco, I think that's enough of the slut jokes ok?" Ginny asked. "Yes Pansy I am Draco's girlfriend; do you have a problem with that?"

"No Weasley. I don't. Malfoy can shag whoever he bloody wants."

And with that she stormed off with her date in tow. The song ended and a fast one came on, 50 Cent's In Da Club. Ginny loved this song and asked Draco if they could dance longer.

"You like to dance to hip-hop? I didn't know that." Draco said.

"You don't know many things about me Draco, but you will soon enough."

And they danced the night away, with it being punctuated by moments of snogging.

Will they stay together? Will Ginny still be a virgin by episode 7? Find out on the next Letters to Ginny.

Linkin Park and Breaking the Habit- Owned by Linkin Park and their record company.

Kelly Clarkson, Breakaway and A Moment Like This- Owned by Kelly Clarkson and her record company.

…Give a flying fuck- I heard this on MTV in an interview with Kelly Osborne.

Bowling for Soup and 1985- Owned by Bowling for Soup and its record company.

50 Cent and In Da Club- Owned by 50 Cent and his record company.


	6. New Conclusions

Letters to Ginny

Chapter 6: New Conclusions

Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY!!! I am so sorry for keeping everybody waiting this long! cries softly I had a bad case of writers block and I had to study for finals in school. So here's chapter 6. Please enjoy and review! 

(Ginny's dorm, mid December, Saturday night, sleepover!)

"So Gin, how's it going with Draco? Are you totally head over heels for him?" Kat was very inquisitive about others relations.

"I'll tell you if you will tell me what it was like with Brendan. I just want to know, and are you absolutely in love with him." Ginny wanted to know if the feeling in the pit of her stomach was an ulcer or her heart telling her that she loved him with all of her being.

"Oh, it was amazing Gin. Like nothing I've ever felt before. And the important thing that I learned was to make sure that I was ready. I was happy that I waited and didn't do it last September with Devon. I only liked him for his body."

Devon was a sixth year from Ravenclaw that Kat had been dating for two years. When he asked her to sleep with him she broke up with him and went out with Brendan a few months later.

"Let's not talk about stupid gits like that here tonight. I will not have it. And I am so happy for you!" Ginny said and gave Kat a big hug.

"Ok Gin, time to fess up. How do you feel about him?" Beccs asked from her side of the popcorn bowl on top of Ginny's bed. They had placed and engorgement charm on so they could all fit onto it.

"I think I love him girls. But I have a question…" Ginny said.

"What is it?" Beccs asked.

"Whenever I am around him I get this wiggly feeling in my stomach, like I want to throw up. But it's only when I see him in the halls. When I am snogging him or something, I feel like I am free. That no one can hurt me. Like I feel that I am safe in his arms. I feel protected. I don't know what the stomach feeling is though, maybe it's anticipation. I don't know." Ginny answered honestly.

Kat and Beccs looked at each other. "You love him." They said together.

(A/N: YAY!!!!!)

"I knew it! I knew I loved him but I just wanted to confirm. And you gurls don't hate me for falling for him do you? I would hate it if you did."

"Of course we don't hate you! You can't plan who you fall for. It just happens." Beccs said.

And on that they went on discussing everything until Saturday morning, and the long awaited quidditch match against Slytherin.

(Next morning before the game)

"Ginny! Love, come here for a sec." Draco said as everyone was eating breakfast before that morning's game.

"Hey, Draco." Ginny said as she walked over to him at the Slytherin table and giving him a kiss.

As they broke apart, Ginny asked, "What is it baby?"

"I need to talk to you about something. Follow me." He said and held her hand and led her out of the hall, with many people whistling at them. "Would you lot of prats shut up?!" Draco shouted at the idiots doing the whistling. Mostly Slytherin house.

The whistling stopped and he led her to the bottom of the grand stair case out of earshot and sight of anyone.

"What is it Draco? Has something happened?" Ginny asked.

"This morning I got a letter from my mother saying that a group of aurors came to our house last night to arrest my father. The ministry finally had enough evidence to arrest him after the incident in the department of mysteries this summer."

"What happened Draco?" Draco had an unreadable expression on his face.

"They came to the house to arrest him, and he put up a fight. Managing to wound one auror. They killed him Gin." He looked into her eyes with that unreadable expression again.

"Oh, Draco, baby I am so sorry." She gave him a hug and he held her close for a while.

"I hated him though. I'm glad he's dead. But I need to go and see my mother. And attend to his preparations and all. And I was wondering if you could come with me. For support, and I want you to meet my mother. She would like you. I hope you come with me Ginny. I mean I would be leaving at the start of holiday next weekend and you could spend as much time at the manor as you wanted. If you are comfortable with this and all. I don't want you to go for the sake of pleasing me ok?" Draco looked at her with a small look of pleading.

"I will think about it Draco and get back to you at dinner ok? I need to floo my mum and ask her. I also need to tell her about us… but that's a completely different subject. And we'd best be getting down to the Quidditch pitch; the other players are starting to leave."

Ginny said as part of the teams started to make there ways out of the hall.

"Thank you for thinking Gin. You don't know how much this means to me. And I wish you luck today. Hope your brother's keeper skills are up to snuff."

"Well you guys are gonna need all the luck you can get. Harry and Ron have both been practicing every night this week. None of our chasers can score a goal on him." Ginny said with a smile at her beloved.

"Thanks lovely. Who will you be supporting today?" Draco asked as he led her out the entrance hall doors and out into the light snow that had started to fall after the many days of blizzards, making the grounds look like a winter beauty.

"I think I will be supporting both today," as she removed her winter coat and showed him her ensemble of red, green, gold and silver.

"I think it goes along with the holiday season. Very festive." And Draco kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Thank you. Now, you have to go get ready and I have to get this blasted snow out of my hair." Ginny said shaking her hair violently trying to get the flakes out.

"But it looks beautiful; you look like a snow queen, my snow queen." Draco said as he bent down to pull her into a long passion filled kiss.

"Get a room you lot!" Ron said as he walked by with his arm precariously low on Hermione's back, with Harry walking in front of them, his I-pod blasting a Nickelback

song.

"Shut up Ron! I never tell you that when you are on the common room couch snogging Hermione like there's no tomorrow." Ginny said and went back to kissing Draco.

"Fine." Ron walked off in a huff, yet again having been defeated by his sister and her boyfriend.

"I love it when they're mad at us." Draco said starting to cheer up.

"I love it when you're bad." Ginny said tugging on his shirt and pulling him down to her level to kiss him again.

"Ginny, I've got to go play; the crowd is starting to get here." Draco said breaking apart from Ginny as she started to pout.

"Don't do that to me Gin, you look so cute when you do."

"Fine. But can I have a good-bye kiss? And I have to go find my girls and sit with them. It's a tradition. We've never missed a game." Ginny smiled and he kissed her on the lips one last time before running off to the changing rooms.

"Bye Gin!" He shouted as he ran off.

(In the stands. Ginny is sitting with Kat, Beccs and Richard.)

"Go Brendan!" Kat shouted as Madam Hooch blew her whistle for the game to begin.

"Go Draco!" Ginny yelled.

"And Ron!" Beccs shouted.

Brendan was a beater on the Gryffindor team. Malfoy was Slytherin seeker, and Ron was the Gryffindor keeper.

"Girls, I've got something I want to talk to you about." Ginny said to her friends, sitting down on the stands.

"What is it?" Kat asked.

"You can't tell anyone do you all understand?"

"Yes hon. What is it?"

"Draco's father, a real git, was killed last night by aurors. His mother is really upset, and he has to get things at home straightened out over the holiday next weekend."

"His dad died? That's got to suck." Beccs said.

"Well, you never knew his father. Anyway, he wants me to come to Malfoy manor over the holiday and spend it with him. And he wants to introduce me to his mother. And from what he told me of his mother she is an amazing woman, part veela. And I have to ask my mum, and she doesn't even know about us. What should I do girls?" Ginny asked.

"Go with him over the holidays? What is your family going to do?" Beccs asked.

"They are going to visit Charlie this year. They haven't seen him in a long time. So Ron and Harry are staying over break." Ginny replied.

"I think you should tell your mum the truth. You never know how she'll act 'till you tell her, you know?" Kat suggested.

"Ok. Right. Now, back to the game." Ginny said with a look of determination on her face as she cheered for her dragon.

(Later after the game)

"Congratulations you guys!" Ginny said as she walked up to the castle with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kat, Brendan, Beccs, Richard and Draco, with his arm slinked around her shoulders.

"Thanks Ginny." Harry said.

To Draco, she said, "Bad luck love, sorry."

"It's alright, Potter and your team played much better than us today. Good game." Draco said as he offered a hand to Harry and His friends.

Harry looked a bit shocked for a minute, but extended his own hand to shake Draco's. "Good game yourself Malfoy. Thanks." Harry said awkwardly.

Draco then turned to shake Ron's hand in congratulations. "Good game Weasley."

Ron looked stunned. For a minute he just stood there, looking at the outstretched hand before him. Finally, after Draco was just about to give up and put his hand down, Ron shook it. "Good game mate." Ron said as he shook Draco's hand heartily.

The small crowd surrounding them looked stunned that Ron had just been… nice… to Malfoy…

(A/N: Sign of the apocalypse!!)

"Umm… Ron, could I have a word with you?" Ginny asked her brother after he had stopped shaking Draco's hand,

"Sure Gin."

They walked back towards the quidditch pitch.

"Ron? Is that you in there? What was that just now?" Ginny asked.

"I've come to a new conclusion. So far in your adventures with Malfoy I have noticed that a.) he has been nice to you beyond all reasonable niceness I thought he could behold.

b.) You seem so happy when you are around him, and I don't want to see you unhappy Ginny." Ron said.

Gunny wiped a tear of joy off her cheek. "Ron you have no idea how much this means to me!" And she threw her arms around her brother and gave him a huge hug.

"You're welcome Gin. I just want to see you happy." Ron said.

"Thank you Ron. And there is something I want to talk to you about as soon as I talk to mum, ok?" She asked him.

"Sure Gin. What ever it is I am here for you ok?"

"Good. Now I have to go to my fireplace and make a floo call to mum." Ginny said.

(Later in front of Ginny's fireplace)

"Mum? Are you there? It's Ginny I need to talk to you." Ginny said, sticking her head into the fireplace.

"Ginny? What's wrong dear? Is everything ok?" Molly Weasley stepped into the view of the fireplace in the kitchen of the burrow.

"Everything's grand mum, I just wanted to have a talk with you about some things. And

can you promise me that you will not flip out about it and are you alone?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I'm alone. And I will try not to 'flip' as you put it. What's the matter?"

"Ok." Ginny took a deep breath. "Since the week before Halloween, I have been going out with Draco Malfoy."

"Ginny… are you aware of the fact that if any of your brothers, especially Ron, finds out they will skin him alive. You are aware of this correct?" Her mother said.

"Actually Ron's known since Halloween. And this afternoon after the quidditch match he had an epiphany. And he says that it's ok that I am seeing Malfoy. Ron's happy for me mum. And he approves."

"Ginny, there is something you are not telling me. What is it?"

"Draco's father was killed last night by aurors when they tried to arrest him for the antics at the ministry last summer. And Draco invited me to spend the holiday with him and his mother at the Malfoy manor. Mum, before you make your decision, I want you to know two things. One, I have no intention of _doing_ anything this holiday. And second, I love him mother, I feel safe around him, like I never want to leave. And I have heard many wonderful things about his mother. She sounds like a wonderful person. And I also heard that she has a temper you do not want to meet. I thought she sounded a bit like you. And Harry accepts Draco too. And I hope you will let me go, I know our families have history, but there's no reason to hate someone whose father was a cruel man, not his son." Ginny said.

"Ginny… I will let you go on one condition. I will be sending an owl to Narcissa Malfoy about this weekend. And once I hear back from her, and make sure you two are in separate rooms, I will let you go. I will send you my reply by owl. Ok? And I am happy that you have found someone you love; just don't make any rash decisions. Alright?" Molly Weasley said to her daughter.

"Thank you mum! Thank you so much. I'll go tell Draco to send an owl to his mother about you sending her an owl." Ginny said, very gratefully.

"Thank you. And do tell Draco that I am sorry for his loss."

"I will mum. Thank you again. Bye! Love you!" And Ginny pulled her head out of the fire and ran downstairs to Kat's room to tell her the news.

(Great Hall, Dinner)

"Draco!" Ginny called as he walked in to dinner.

"Hey love." He put his hand around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. "What' going on?"

"I've asked my mother. And she said yes, on two conditions, if I get my own room, and if she sends an owl to your mother. And she sends her sympathy." Ginny said smiling up at him.

"Ok. Let me tell my mother. Want to come with me to the owlry?" Draco asked.

"Sure, let me get my stuff. I can drop it off in the tower on the way. But you have to be a good boy and not come in with me. Ok?" Ginny smirked at him.

"Did you just smirk at me? You little witch." He smiled playfully at her.

"You wait just one minute." Ginny went off to grab her stuff.

"Gin, where you goin'." Asked Kat, halfway through snogging Brendan.

"Owlry. Got to mail a letter. Be back later." Ginny ran back to Draco. "Ready." She said.

(Owlry)

"Now to continue our earlier conversation, you have been a bad boy." She stood on her toes, placed her hands around his neck for support, and started playfully nibbling at his ear.

"Oi! Gin what are you doing?" Draco said trying to suppress a low moan.

"Your punishment Mr. Malfoy. You have been bad." She continued while Draco tried to get his owl.

"Gin, I've got to get to my owl. I want to tell my mother that you will be coming." Draco said trying to get out of her clutches but trying not to knock her over because she was precariously balanced.

"Fine." Ginny said.

Draco mailed his letter to his mother.

"Now, you are coming to the manor for Christmas. You can punish me then." Draco replied with another smirk.

Ginny pouted. "Gin… don't do that. You know"

Ginny lunged at his face and started snogging him. Another evening was spent snogging by our hero's.

What will happen next time? Find out soon!

Hugs to all who reviewed! _Jamc91_- no I don't have an mp3 of 1985, but if I get on I will let you know. _Starlitestarbrightlilsis_- Thanks so much!!  _Americasweetie_- Thanks so much and will do! –LYLAS to all! Jules


	7. A Letter and Holidays Part One

Letters to Ginny

Chapter 7: A Letter and Holidays (Part One)

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long again!! (Cries) We had snow and I was goofing off and my head asplode… AGAIN!! Sorry. I'm really retarded. And the mood of this story might not be the happiest because I am listening to Breaking Benjamin. Yeah… Well on with the story!! Lylas! Jules.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I am writing to you because I have just been told by my daughter, Ginevra, that she and your son, Draco, have been seeing each other since before Halloween. Also I have been told that Ginevra has been invited to spend the winter holidays at your manor. I am perfectly happy with this arrangement because Ginny's father and I will be going to visit her brother Charlie in Romania, and I do not want her to feel all alone this holiday season. I will let her go if she will be guaranteed her own room. I am happy that they have become friendly enough to like each other and over coming family problems. But I do not want them becoming too friendly. Thank you for letting her go to spend the holidays with you and your son. _

_Sincerely,_

_Molly Weasley_

"Draco!" Ginny shouted as she ran into the great hall the afternoon before the holidays were supposed to start.

"Hey lovely." Draco said before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come with me, I want to talk to you."

Ginny pulled him by his hand and led him out of the great hall to the bottom of the grand staircase.

"I received an owl from my mother this morning saying that I could go to the manor for the holidays." Ginny said and gave Draco a hug and a passionate kiss.

"That's great Ginny." Draco said breaking apart from the kiss. "Now, how about you meet me in front of the train platform tomorrow before it leaves so we can get a compartment together."

"Why don't we meet here before the train leaves?" Ginny asked.

"Because I have to get your Christmas present in Hogsmeade."

"Draco, baby, you don't have to buy me anything." Ginny was in the process of making Draco's gift.

She was making him a silver and green dragon of shadow. She had sculpted it a few weeks ago, but had too much homework to paint and fire it.

"Yes I do have to get you a present Gin. These past few months have been the best of my life. And I want to thank you for that Ginny." He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I've had the best time with you too Draco. And that's why I want to go with you to the manor this holiday because I want to thank you for an amazing time." Ginny said with a smile.

"Now, I have to go get my things packed. I suggest you do the same. And knowing my mother she will probably be throwing a Christmas party so I suggest you pack some dress robes. Ok, I'll see you tomorrow in front of the platform. Bye love." Draco gave her a quick kiss and made his way down to the dungeon to pack.

(Later that day in Ginny's room)

"So Gin, what are you going to pack on this excursion of yours?" Kat asked as she was helping Ginny pack.

"It's not an excursion Kat; it's a holiday week with my boyfriend at him home. Nothing more, nothing less." Ginny said.

"Yeah sure. Two weeks away with your boyfriend, who you love, in a huge house with a grieving woman who probably won't leave her room while you two are there. So this is just going to be a no sex, no nothing no fun holiday for little miss Ginny over here."

"Shut up Kat! It's really no concern of yours what I am doing on my holiday with Draco! Speaking of holidays with boyfriends, what are you and Brendan doing this holiday?"

"I'm going to my aunt's house for Christmas and then I am spending New Years with Brendan and his family. So what you said means that you aren't going to have sex with Mr. Sex God himself. Is that correct?" Kat said with a devious smile.

"Kat I don't know if I am going to lose it to him. I know I am ready. But I don't know if he is ready. I mean I know he is the sex god of the school but I don't want him to think that I love him so I can get into his pants. I don't want him to think I'm some easy whore either. Kat, what am I going to do?" Ginny asked sitting down with her head in her hands.

"So you want to sleep with him? Is that what you really want? It's not just to prove to yourself that you love him right?" Kat asked sitting down next to Ginny and putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I know I love him. And I want to give him something more that just the dragon I made him. I want him to have all of me. I really think he is the one for me Kat. The one to have all of me. The one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"Well… that is a bit of a problem. But I'm happy that you found the one Gin. You can join me and Beccs in the land of happily ever after. But I don't want you to lose your self to someone that might not be it. Ok? I'm sorry I can't be a better help. I'm not the best at this stuff. But hey, I try you know?"

"Thanks Kat. You have been a great help. So, what should I wear to the maybe Christmas party? I mean I am trying to impress aristocracy you know? Must dress to impress."

They continued packing and Ginny decided what she was going to do.

(Meanwhile)

"Blaise. Can I have a word?" Draco called to his best friend from the door to his room.

"Yeah sure. One minute mate." Blaise came into Draco's room.

"I want your honest opinion. Ok? None of this sleep with whoever the hell you want crap Ok?" Draco asked.

"Ok. I get it. You want to shag the Weasley girl this holiday don't you? That's why you are inviting her to the manor this weekend. Good plan mate. You really do know how to get girls out of their knickers don't you?" Blaise smiled at him evilly.

"Blaise! Could you be more a bit of a stupid git? I said none of that crap! I just want you to be how you were before you discovered the wide world of sex. Gods! I just should've asked Crabbe or Goyle. They haven't gotten laid since the last New Years party when they and Millicent got drunk and locked them selves in the prefect's bathroom. Will you please be serious now?"

"Yes Draco. I'll be serious now. Ask your question."

"Blaise. I want to have sex with Ginny this holiday while she is at the manor with me. It'll be our first time. But I love her. And I don't want her to hate me and think that I just drug her there to get into her knickers. Understand?" Draco asked.

"Crystal clear man. How do you think she feels? Do you think she wants to do it? Has she said anything to you?" Blaise asked in all seriousness.

"I think she implied it earlier today while she was talking to me at lunch."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she wanted to go because she loves spending time with me. And that she wanted to thank me for a great time so far."

"Dude. She wants in your pants."

"Blaise. SHUT UP! Could you not be perverted for the next few minutes please? Or I swear to the gods I will beat the living shit out of you. Got me?"

"Yes. Gotcha. Now, I do think she wants you. But how do you tell her eloquently without freaking her out so it guarantees that you aren't getting any. Hmm…. Let's see. How about you talk to her on the train tomorrow. Yeah. That'll work. Next question. What are you getting her for Christmas? Something good and expensive correct?"

"Nope. Getting her a pile of unicorn shit I found in the Forbidden Forest. Of course I am getting her something good! How thick do you think I am? And do you really think that'll work? Just talking to her?"

"Guaranteed man! Best way into a girls knickers is sensitivity. Not so much that they think you are gay. But just enough."

"BLAISE!!"

"Sorry Draco."

"Thanks for your help. Now go back to this week's whore, its Pansy right?"

"Shut up Draco. You know Pansy and I have been together for years. She's not this week's whore. That's Shannon Fulton from 5th year."

Blaise left and Draco went back to packing and thinking about the purchase he made from Diamond Smith's Jewelers that evening.

(Next morning at the train platform)

"Ginny!" Draco called out her name and held up a hand, waving him over to her.

"Hey Draco. Where are we going to sit?" Ginny asked as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Here. I'll find us a compartment. We're pretty early so it shouldn't be that hard."

They found a compartment close to the back of the train.

"Ginny, love, there's something I want to talk to you about, concerning the holiday." Draco said as he was shutting the compartment door and pulling down the blinds to the hall.

"I wanted to talk to you about something too. But you go first." Ginny was getting that gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach again.

"It's just, oh, gods this is going to be hard. If anything _happens _over the holiday, I want to know that you are ready. I mean, I don't want to push you into something that you don't want to do just to appease me. Does that make sense? Because it is starting to confuse me." He let out a small nervous laugh.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I am ready." Ginny said with a confident smile.

"Good. I'm happy we talked about this."

They spent the rest of the ride talking about the events planned for the holidays.

(Later that afternoon at Kings Cross)

"Mother!" Draco saw his mother as he got off the train and walked over to her, with Ginny at his side.

"Hello Draco. It's lovely to see you home for the holidays. And is there someone you would like to introduce?" Mrs. Malfoy said with a sweet smile.

"Oh! Right! Mother this is my girlfriend Ginny. Ginny this is my mother "

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny said extending her hand but instead getting a warm hug.

"Oh no dear. You may call me Narcissa. It's lovely to meet you. Draco has told me wonderful things about you."

"He has also told me great things about you." Ginny said with a warm smile back at her hostess for the holiday.

"Lets not stand out here in the cold, lets go to the manor and get to know each other. Ok?" Narcissa said with a smile.

(Later at the manor)

"Welcome to the manor Ginny." Draco said as they walked through the doorway and into the entrance hall of Malfoy manor.

Ginny was expecting something amazing and elegant but nothing like this. The walls of the entrance hall alone was decked out in more gold leaf than Ginny had seen in her life. The walls were painted a nice deep green, like well watered grass in the summer. The runner was the deepest shade of blue you could imagine. Doors and archways were leading every direction and the ceilings were extremely high with amazing illustrations of what looked like the history of England.

"Narcissa, your house is, breathtaking." Ginny said in awe.

"Thank you Ginny. Now Penny will show you to your room. Penny!"

A small house elf appeared in front of Narcissa. "Mistress called Penny?" It said.

"Yes. Take Miss Ginny's things to her room and show her where it is. Also see if you need anything when you are finished."

"Yes mistress. If Miss Ginny will follow me please."

"Draco, will you go change and get unpacked as well? You probably need a shower and a rest before dinner. I will send Millie to fetch both of you if you are not down here for dinner, alright?" Narcissa said.

"Thank you Narcissa." Ginny said as Penny started to lead her upstairs.

Ginny and Draco were walking side by side down the hall as Penny led Ginny to her room.

"Draco, thank you for inviting me here. This place is amazing." Ginny said.

"Ginny don't worry about it. I wanted you to be here." Draco said as they came to a stop in front of a door.

"Miss Ginny, this is your room." Penny squeaked as she opened the door.

Ginny was led into a room that was beyond breathtaking in her opinion. There was a huge king sized canopy bed with curtains of a deep green and matching bed spread. There were three doors attached to her room, one that led to a whit marble bathroom with a shower stall and a large bath as big as a small pool. The second door led to a large closet with clothes in it already and empty space for Ginny's clothes and more! The final door led to a sitting room with a large bookcase, a cozy velvet upholstered chair with matching footstool and a large fireplace.

"Will that be all Miss?" Penny squeaked.

"Yes." Ginny said, brought out of her stupor momentarily. And Penny popped out of the room.

"I take it you like your room?" Draco asked coming up behind Ginny and placing his arms around her waist and planting kisses on her neck.

"Draco, it's amazing! Thank you so much!" Ginny said putting a hand on his head and running through his hair.

"I had mother reserve this room especially for you. I knew you would like it. And here's an added bonus. My room is right across the hall. So if you need anything, come over. Ok?" Draco said removing his arms from her waist and moving around to face her.

"Well that is an added bonus. But before you go can I ask some questions?"

"What love?" Draco said as he put his hands around Ginny's waist again and planting more soft gentle kisses on her exposed neck.

"Where is your mother's room?"

"Down the hall to the left in the south wing. We however are in the north wing. Next question."

"How do I call a house elf?"

"Just call their name. Any more?"

"Last one. When is dinner?"

"It is usually at eight. Its five thirty now. That leaves enough time for a nice shower and an extended tour of the manor when you're done. Is that alright with you?" Draco asked.

"An extended tour would be lovely. I don't want to get lost, this place is huge!" Ginny said.

"Ok, I'll leave you your shower then. Just come and alert me when you are done. If you don't get an answer feel free to come in and have a seat in my sitting room. It doesn't bother me. Just don't go wandering off or I'll have to come find you, and punish you later." Draco said playfully in Ginny's ear.

"Don't you go wandering off either. Or I'll continue where I left off in the owlry last week." Ginny said, running her fingers through his hair.

"And that's a bad thing?" Draco asked playfully an evil smile coming onto his face as he smiled into her hair.

"Why you…" Ginny said and started nipping at his ear again, making Draco moan.

"You sure do know what pushes my buttons Gin. Now, if you'll wait until I get cleaned up, I'll show you a good time ok?" Draco said.

"Fine." Ginny said, but as she was going to start pouting Draco put a hand to her mouth.

"Don't you even try that you fiery vixen. Just hold off for a bit alright?"

"Ok baby, I will. You hurry getting ready. I don't like being kept waiting."

Ginny walked him to the door, and Draco slipped out into his room.

Ginny headed for her closet, to figure out what she was going to wear for dinner. Finally after minutes of deliberation she decided on a deep green knee length dress with long transparent sleeves. Ginny headed for her bathroom. Shutting the door she started to disrobe. Slipping into the shower and turning on the water she found it was the most perfectly hot shower she had ever had. The bathroom was already equipped with shampoo, conditioner, body scrub and lotion all in an oranges and cream scent, Ginny's favorite. Ginny washed herself, feeling like all her troubles were being washed away with the hot water.

When Ginny got out of the shower she cast a drying charm on her hair and curled it. Pinning her hair up momentarily, she tried on the green dress. She looked into the mirror and straightened it accordingly. Ginny liked what she saw. It was tight in all the right places and loose in all the other ones. It wasn't too short and it wasn't too long. It hugged her curves nicely and didn't maker look like a hooker. She unpinned her hair, letting her red locks flow down over her shoulders.

The dress went perfectly with her hair. She went to find some dark green pumps in her closet and went to Draco's room.

Ginny knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Draco called from inside.

"Hey." Ginny slipped into the room to find that Draco was, nowhere.

"Draco? Where are you baby?" Ginny asked as she looked around the room.

"I'm in the closet. Sorry to worry you. I was just finishing getting ready." Draco said as he came out of the closet pulling a dark green turtleneck over his head. Ginny giggled as she got a glimpse of his chest.

"What's so funny?" He said as he was adjusting the shirt.

"Nothing. I just like your rock hard abs. that's all." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Funny. You love gorgeous love. Now, how's about that tour I told you about?"

"That would be lovely. And you look absolutely handsome." Ginny said as she went over and started kissing him.

"Let's not get too carried away. There are some places that you might like better than right here you know.

"Ok." Ginny said as she and Draco walked out of the room with his arm around her waist.

A/N: I'm sorry to cut this chapter short but I didn't want to make it too long. Chapter 8 will be coming soon and I warn you… SMUT!! And lots of it! Ok, maybe not that much but, there will be some. So if you don't like it I will mark where all the smut is so you can skip it. KK everybody? That's all for now. Stay tuned!! More coming!! LYLAS! Jules


	8. Gifts and Holidays Part Two

Letters to Ginny

Chapter 8: Gifts and Holidays (Part 2)

A/N: SMUT. 'Nuf said. Lylas to all! Jules

"This, Ginny, is the library. You are welcome to read and borrow any book you want. It's yours to have fun with Ok? Feel free to love it." Draco said leading her into a huge room with books lining all the walls going up for what seemed like forever.

"Draco, it's the most magnificent library I've seen outside of Hogwarts! It's beautiful! You really mean I can read anything I want to?" Ginny asked.

"Of course love! What you think I would show you this and say you couldn't read anything? That would be torture for you! I know how much you like to read. There are some large couches over there that are perfect for curling up and reading a good book in. Now how's about we see the outside of the manor while we can still use the moonlight?"

"Thank you for letting me use the library Draco. Now let's go outside. I haven't seen the outside since we got here, and from the looks of it you have a huge backyard."

"You have no idea love." He slipped his arm around her slender waist again and led her to the entrance hall.

"Penny!" Draco called.

"Master called for Penny? What does master wish of Penny?"

"I wish you to fetch Miss Ginny's cloak. And mine too." Draco said.

"Right away master." Penny squeaked.

"Now Ginny there are many things I want to show you outside. You'll love it."

"Thank you again for showing me this beautiful place Draco. I love it so much!" Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up and kissed him.

"Penny wishes not to interrupt but Penny has the cloaks you requested."

"Thank you Penny. You may go now." Draco said with a smile at the tiny elf.

"You are so kind to them Draco, Hermione would probably tell me I am lying if I said you were kind to your house elves."

"You're probably right you know. Now I want you to meet someone very close to me."

"Ok. But I've already met your mother."

"You'll see." Draco led her outside and around the side of the house to the stables Ginny had noticed on their way in.

"You have horses? I love horses!" Ginny said.

"Now close your eyes. I want to show you something." Draco led her into the stables and to a stall on the end of one of the rows. "Open your eyes Ginny."

Ginny opened her eyes to see a beautiful palomino filly with a long white stripe down her nose.

"Draco, she's beautiful! Where did you get her?" Ginny asked in complete awe of the horse in front of her as she patted it on its muzzle.

"My mothers mare, she had a foal two years ago. And I wanted to keep it. She's all yours." Draco said to his love.

"What? I could've sworn you just said she was mine."

"She is."

"NO WAY!!! Draco! I can't believe you did this!" Ginny said hugging him with all her might.

"Ginny, I can't breathe." Draco wheezed.

"Oh. Sorry. But I'm just so happy! Thank you so much! I've wanted a horse since I was a little girl! Oh my gods!"

"She's yours to ride whenever you want. She doesn't have a name yet. So pick a good one." Draco said giving Ginny a kiss on the forehead.

"I know exactly what I want to name her! Aurora. I love that name."

"Next destination. It's getting a bit dark out, let me grab a lantern."

"Ok. And thank you again Draco. You are the most amazing person I've met."

"Thank you Ginny. And you are the most special girl I've met in my life."

"Thank you Draco. Where are we going next?" Ginny asked blushing in the pale light of the lantern.

"You'll see. Follow me." Draco said as he took her hand and led her out of the stables.

"Following."

Draco led her around to the back of the manor that overlooked the rest of the property. There was a pond to the back, a gazebo closer to the house and a large patio off of the house with a balcony above it that connected to one of the upstairs rooms if not two or three rooms.

"Draco this place is almost as amazing outside as it is inside!" Ginny said.

"Thanks Ginny, I'm glad someone besides me and my mother appreciate this house. Come with me and you'll be in for a real treat." Draco said with a kind smile at Ginny.

Ginny and Draco walked along the back of the house on a small white marble path lined with soft green moss. Before they turned the corner Ginny saw the most beautiful white rose poke its blossom around the corner of the house. When they turned the corner Ginny saw the most beautiful garden ever. There were roses of all colors, lilies, orchids and any other flower of stunning beauty Ginny had ever seen. The flower that captivated her interest most was a lily with black petals and a fiery red middle.

"Draco, what is this place? And what is that beautiful lily?" Ginny asked as Draco cast a spell at the lily.

"It's a fire lily. My mother made it so that if you cast this one spell they do something special. Just wait a minute and close your eyes." Draco said as he came over to her and held her hand.

Ginny waited a few moments until she started to see light moving behind her eyelids. "Draco? What's happening?" Ginny asked.

"Open your eyes and find out for yourself."

Ginny opened her eyes and saw that the garden was now being illuminated by tiny faeries. They were of all different colors, yellow, silver, green and blue. There was a small red one dancing on a bench close to another gazebo that was covered in hydrangeas.

"They are said to be the bringers of love and happiness if they land and whisper something in your ear." Draco said taking her over to the bench.

"I've never seen anything in a garden that was so small and delicate." Ginny said. "In the garden at the burrow the only creatures in there are the gnomes."

"My mother could teach you a spell that keeps them away. We used to have a terrible gnome infestation but my mother found this ancient book of wards in the library and used it to keep them out. And it looks like you have a visitor Ginny." Draco told her slowly pointing to her shoulder.

The little red faerie had landed on her shoulder and tapped her on the ear.

"You and he will be together forever. This will be determined by your actions tonight. Chose wisely Ginny Weasley. The wrong choice can result in heartbreak and much distress for all." The little creature said before flying off to go dance on the fire lily.

"What did it say Ginny?"

"A fortune of some sort. I'm still not sure what it means."

"Ah. Mother said they can be little riddlers." Draco said as he leaned over to kiss her.

Ginny kissed back while thinking about what the little fairy had said. Her actions tonight? But she hadn't planned on anything for tonight, or had she? She knew something big was going to happen, but she didn't know that it was going to be tonight! On Christmas Eve! Well, she knew it was going to happen and she knew it was going to be soon. But she was ready, and she wanted to pledge her undying love to him.

As this thought came into her head she kissed Draco with an added passion. She loved him. And she was pretty certain that he loved her back.

"Draco," Ginny said after they stopped kissing and she was laying her head on his shoulder as he had his hand wrapped around her waist.

"Yes love." He said as he kissed the top of her head gently.

"I love this place, and all you've done for me and I love you. With all my heart." Ginny said looking up at that last part of her declaration and straight into Draco's grey eyes.

"I love you too Ginny Weasley." Draco said as he smiled down on her and leaned down to kiss her lightly on her forehead.

'_Maybe that's what the faerie meant.' _Ginny thought as she placed her head back on his chest. _"I think that's what she meant. I feel so good to tell Draco that I love him.' _

"Penny is trying not to interrupt but Mistress requests that you both come to dinner now."

"Thank you Penny." Ginny said as she started to stand.

Draco and Ginny walked to the manor arm in arm. As they walked into the entrance hall Ginny asked him a question.

"Draco, could I talk to you later tonight? I want to give you something." Ginny said thinking of the _two _gifts she wanted to give him and which she was going to give today or tomorrow.

"Of course. Now let's go to dinner. It's not best to keep mother waiting."

Draco and Ginny made their way to the dining room to meet Draco's mother for dinner.

They made small talk over the food, Ginny commenting how excellent the food was. After they finished dessert, Narcissa stood from the table, followed shortly by Draco standing and Ginny standing as well. "I am going to bed now. I will see you both in the morning, but first I would like a word with Ginny first." Narcissa said.

"Of course mother." Draco said as he left the room.

"Please, sit Ginny. Now I know that you two have been seeing each other for a while now, is that correct?" Narcissa asked of Ginny.

"Umm… yes. Draco and I have been seeing each other since the week before Halloween. If you don't mind, why do you ask?"

"Well in the letter your mother wrote me prior to you arrival, she requested that you and Draco do not get too 'friendly'. I would like to respect your mother's wishes but, I know how young boys, and girls, act when they are alone. I have tried, I fulfilled my promise, and you have your own room. But if things do get too friendly, please wear this." Narcissa handed Ginny a gold anklet with moons hanging off of the chain.

"It's beautiful, but, what is it?" Ginny asked fingering each little moon carefully.

"It's a charmed anklet that prevents… the after effects. Do you understand what I mean?"

Ginny blushed. "Yes and thank you."

"Now if you don't mind, I will be turning in for the night, and do try to use a silencing charm. I know it's going on; I just don't want to hear it. Goodnight Ginny and thank you. Draco has been so much happier since you've come into his life. He may not show it but he loves you."

"I know he does. He told me tonight in the garden." Ginny said with a smile at no one.

"I'm glad he told you. Goodnight and happy Christmas." Narcissa said as she exited the room.

"Goodnight and happy Christmas to you too Narcissa." Ginny said as she saw Draco come into the room.

"What did she tell you? I know girls are talking about me when I am asked to leave the room." Draco said with a joking smile.

"Nothing baby. Just Christmas stuff. Why don't we go upstairs now? I'm getting a bit tired." Ginny said as she linked her arm with his.

"Ok Gin. Oh, no."

"What?"

"Look up."

Ginny looked up to the archway above their heads to see, mistletoe. "That stuff should be banned. It's especially dangerous in the hands of sixth year Gryffindor boys. I was attacked yesterday by Seamus twice!" Ginny said with a sigh.

"Well I guess its tradition." Draco said as he leaned down to kiss Ginny.

Ginny kissed him back passionately. They broke apart after a few minutes.

"We should get upstairs." Ginny whispered as she saw that it was almost eleven.

"We should. But you said there was something you wanted to do."

"I can give you your present upstairs and besides, it's in my room."

They walked up the stairs with Draco's arm around Ginny's waist. When they reached the hallway their rooms were in Ginny went to her door.

"Go get ready for bed. I'll be over soon. Don't worry." Ginny said as she slipped into her room and closed the door.

'_Oh my gods!' _Ginny thought. _'I'm really going to do it! I am ready. I just have to put on that bracelet and find something to wear!'_ Ginny rushed to her closet. When she looked into her underwear drawer she saw the perfect thing. A small lacy black slip like garment. She stripped down and put it on. It fit beautifully. Ginny just needed something to walk across the hall in. She found a short pink robe. She put on the charm bracelet and started her way across the hall.

"Draco?" She said as she entered his room.

Ginny saw that there were candles every where. Draco had the large lights turned off. The dim light in the room was all from candlelight in clusters spread around the room. Ginny cast a silencing charm on the door per Narcissa's request. She then saw that on the bed there was a fire lily with a note attached to it.

_Ginny,_

_Wait one minute._

_Draco_

Ginny sat down on the bed as the door to the sitting room opened. Draco came out carrying a bouquet of flowers from the garden. Lilies, roses and other blooms. Draco handed them to her. "Are you sure love? We can wait if you aren't." He said.

"I want to make love to you Draco. I want to be yours. I want you to be the one I give this to. I love you so much Draco. More than words can describe." Ginny said as she let the robe slide casually off her pale milky white shoulders.

She walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply. He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her back, as Ginny gained entrance to his mouth with her tongue, sliding it in gently, gently caressing every part lovingly. Draco backed her up to the bed and placed her down gently still deep in kissing. Ginny broke apart to get herself comfortable. Draco slid off his flannel PJ bottoms getting on the bed in just his silk boxers. Draco picked her back up in his arms and stared kissing her affectionately, breaking apart to place soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. He started to slip off Ginny's attire as he felt Ginny running her fingers through his hair and nibbling on his ear. He moaned softly into her hair.

Draco slowly worked Ginny out of the slip and she nearly yanked off his boxers causing him to let lose another moan of pleasure. Draco made his way out from on top of the sheets to place them over him and Ginny. He placed his arms under Ginny's lower back while straddling Ginny.

Ginny leaned up to kiss him and he kissed her back giving full emotion and held back passion. He moved his kisses from her mouth to her neck giving long sensuous kisses, making a path down her neck and over her shoulders.

Ginny felt her self getting worked up, "Draco, I need you now." She breathed into his ear.

"Are you sure?" He asked letting the side of his head rest on Ginny's shoulder so he could look into her eyes.

"I'm sure. I love you so much Draco."

"I love you too Ginny." He said kissing her again on her lips, sending a shiver up her spine and a moan from her mouth.

Draco laid Ginny back down on the bed, kissing her as he did. He adjusted himself, trying to make it amazing for Ginny because he loved her so much. Draco uttered a final 'I love you' into Ginny's ear and straightened himself up. He slid himself into Ginny, causing her only a second of pain before pleasure took over. They both moaned as Draco started thrusting himself into Ginny. Draco leaned down to capture Ginny's mouth in kisses as he continued.

Ginny was caught in ecstasy. She was trying not to lose it. She knew Draco was rumored to hold out a long time but it was so hard! She just kissed him back, savoring the feeling of sheer bliss.

Draco sped up, Ginny starting to get the hang of it, met him in rhythm.

"I love you Draco." Ginny whispered as Draco was getting faster and faster. Ginny was getting closer and closer, until finally she lost it, screaming out Draco's name as he came shortly after her.

They held each other till their breathing was returned to normal.

Ginny fell asleep in his arms that night, thinking that this had to be the best in her whole life.

WELL? That was chapter eight, took me forever to write. I'm not very good at smut, having no experience in the matter. Any way, please review. LYLAS! Jules.


End file.
